<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as time shifts its weight by silpium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652785">as time shifts its weight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium'>silpium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inktober 2019 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>No matter how much he tries, the details slip right through his hands like ghosts, wispy and intangible. No matter how much he tried to carve a particular moment into his memory, it fades as Kageyama revisits it again and again until it’s so worn that he can’t make out any detail whatsoever. No matter how important it was to him—he forgets.</p>
</blockquote><p>Or: time doesn't take anyone's side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inktober 2019 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as time shifts its weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for inktober day #11, "snow."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the years go on, Kageyama begins to forget. He forgets the small things, like most of his professors’ names or what street he lived on as a kid. Alongside those, Kageyama forgets the big things, like the way Hinata smiled when Kageyama accepted his confession in high school or how his weight felt in Kageyama’s arms when they won Nationals in their third year.</p><p>Sometimes, he doesn’t even realize the finer points have vanished until he tries and fails to recall them. Was Hinata’s smile soft and secret, so unlike him, or was it dazzlingly bright, unrestrained? And Hinata’s weight on him—did he throw his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, his legs around Kageyama’s waist? Were they connected at every point, fizzling over with excitement, or did exhaustion overtake them to the point of a soft, warm contentedness?</p><p>No matter how much he tries, the details slip right through his hands like ghosts, wispy and intangible. No matter how much he tried to carve a particular moment into his memory, it fades as Kageyama revisits it again and again until it’s so worn that he can’t make out any detail whatsoever. No matter how important it was to him—he forgets.</p><p>Even now—Kageyama and Hinata are walking side-by-side under the dim streetlights, snow wafting down. The snow gleams so pleasantly in Hinata’s hair as he talks endlessly about everything and nothing. “I’m so excited for Christmas this year! Natsu said she got me something I’ll really like, but she won’t give me any hints at all, and it’s driving me insane. I still haven’t thought of what to get her, ‘cause it’s so hard to shop for a high-schooler, y’know? Oooh, but I know you’ll like what I got you—” And so forth, and so forth. Their hands are in one another’s, fingers intertwined. Through the warmth of it, the biting cold isn’t real.</p><p>It’s mundane, familiar, pointless; it’s perfect. </p><p>Kageyama knows he will forget it.</p><p>But as transient as it all is, no matter how much he forgets—this will not be the last time Kageyama hears Hinata ramble about nothing, or the last time he sees Hinata smile, or the last time he holds Hinata’s hand. No matter how much he forgets, the future invariably lies ahead of him, teeming with experiences to be had, memories to be made.</p><p>Kageyama has faith that time will be kind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading! this fic was really just... based off my own experience with persistent memory loss. i wish i had made it less generalized (i.e., really entrenched it into haikyuu's canon or a character rather than leaving it rather like i could insert anyone's name into it and it'd be fine), but seeing where your weaknesses and having to leave everything as it is is the fun of inktober! in any case, comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu">@hhatsunetsu</a>! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>